Sam meets the Biker Mice from Mars
by CrystalWriter
Summary: Charley and Samantha Carter, were friends from when they were back in school, both went their separete ways. Till now
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to Biker Mice from Mars or Stargate SG1, or the relevant characters

**Carter meets the Biker Mice**

Sam Carter was sitting at her desk, when Colonel Jack O'Neill walked in, humming happily to himself. "Evening! What are you doing?" he curiously asked. Carter knew he wasn't really interested. "Just finishing up research papers relating to the Gould symbotes. "Wow! You really need to get a life Sam!" he exclaimed. He noted Sam didn't respond to that. "Was there anything in particular you wanted Jack, or did you just come by to annoy me as usual?" Sam asked. "Well we have two weeks leave coming up. With orders to vacate the base! I was wondering if you had any plans?" he asked questioningly.

"Actually I was planning on going to Chicago to see an old friend of mine," she replied, hoping that he wouldn't push the subject. As every time SG1 got leave he would ask her if she would be interested in going to his lake and spend the time fishing. "Oh, well if you're busy!" O'Neill said sounding dejected. After Jack left Carter's office, she picked up the phone and dialled a well known number.

At the last chance garage, Charley was closing down. Vinnie, Throttle and Modo, were finishing up the last bikes repairs after their latest busts with Limburger's goons. "I have no idea, how you guys are still alive after everything you get into!" Charley sighed. She was so used to the bro's constant bike repairs, medical attention. "Come off it Charley girl. It's cause we're the best in the whole damn universe," smirked Vinnie, causing Charley to roll her eyes. "You have to admit Charley-girl, that was the best victory over fish-face, we've had in a long time," Throttle commented, trying to stop the babble that was soon to come out off Vinnie's mouth.

The phone rang unexpectedly causing all four to jump. "I wonder who's ringing at this hour," she thought. "Hello, Last Chance Garage. How may I help?," speaking professionally. "Hi, Charley, hows you?," Sam Carter asked on the other end. There was a shriek down the other end of the phone, when Charley realised who was on the phone. "Do you mind Charley? I do kinda like my ear drums in one peace," Sam commented. Charley shrieked caused her bro's to look at her suspiciously, they've never heard Charley react like that. "Should we be concerned?" Modo asked Throttle. "I think she knows the person who rang," Throttle replied not sounding a hundred percent convinced. "We'll find out when she's finished." All three guys went upstairs to tidy up, without disturbing Charley's conversation. "So what do you need Sammy," Charley asked. "Well I've got two weeks leave coming up in a month's time, and I was thinking it was high time, we caught up," Sam asked. "I would love it, its been ages since we had a real catch up together" Charley exclaimed. "Great see you in a month's time," Sam exclaimed excitedly.

Charley walked upstairs, to the smell of cooking hot dogs. "Hey guys! You didn't have to do this!" she exclaimed surprised when she saw that the guys had started dinner, or at least microwave the hot dogs and open a new pack of root beer. "Well you were pretty busy chatting away downstairs, so we thought to make a start on dinner," Modo explained. "Yeah, we've never known you to spend so much time chatting away, like you just did," Throttle commented. "Oh that was an old school friend of mine, she's got some leave coming out, and is going to visit for the two weeks," Charley started to explain. When all of a sudden she went very white. "Charley girl, what's wrong," asked a worried Throttle. "I completely forgot about you guys, she's gonna find out about you," she mentioned worriedly. "So what's wrong, with another female knowing about this stud," Vinnie exclaimed earning himself a glare from the remaining three in the room. "The problem is this, she's a Lt Colonel in the USAF, that's the problem," she exclaimed. "Though I trust her through and through. "That's not a problem, we'll disappear for the two weeks," Modo explained, "When the coast is clear, gives us a sign, when we can come over to check things are OK," Modo offered, which calmed Charley down enough. "Besides you obviously care a lot about this friendship with her. After everything you have done for us, we won't ruin your friendship." Throttle offered.

The next month, went by quickly, for both Charley and Sam.


	2. Charley's Place

The sun was rising over Chicago, as Charley Davidson was waking up; she woke early to make preparations for her long time friend Samantha Carter.

"Damn it," she muttered as she tripped over something, and nearly fell head first down the stairs. A pair of strong arms caught her just before she went.

"Easy there Ma'am, Modo stated as he caught her, "can't have you having an accident, today of all days." She stared at him for a bit, before enquiring.

"Modo what are you doing here this early, I thought I was mad for getting up at the crack of dawn.

"Well me and the bros thought we'd give a hand and help finish off the last of your repairs, so you can relax and get ready for your friend coming over. True to his word, Charley found that her bros had indeed not only started, but was on the last repair job that she had in the garage.

"Morning, beautiful, if I knew you looked this sexy, first thing in the morning; I would stay to help more often." Vinnie said giving her one of his winning smiles.

"Knock it off Vincent," It's too early to deal with your ego," Charley stated. "All done," stated Throttle though he looked like he had a big deal getting the engine of the jeep working. As he had a few oil spills down his top.

"How long, have you guys been here," she asked in wonder. Her bros never failed to surprise her. "Actually we never left," Throttle exclaimed cleaning him up.

"We saw how worried you were with these repairs and the fact that your friend is due to arrive this afternoon. So we thought we'd finish them up for you, so all you need to do is worry about getting sorted.

"Thanks guys, finish getting your self's cleaned up and I'll get breakfast ready," Charley offered. With that she went up stairs and started cooking a large breakfast.

The guys watched her go upstairs. "Guys I'm worried about this friend of hers! Do you think she'll cause us issues?" Modo exclaimed. Throttle and Vinnie looked at him and each other.

"I'm really not sure! At the end of the day, she is a Lt Colonel in the US Air Force, which means military. An organisation which has proved it doesn't like surprises. But she is a friend of Charley's, one she hasn't seen in years. We'll just have to keep our distance from Charley, whilst she's here. Throttle exclaimed

The three of them, didn't like the thought of being away from their girl for so long. Though they knew she never really socialized much out of the circle of people that knew of their existence. "I think I'll put I'll call into 4 by 4, and chef Andy, and see if they'll be willing to pop over occasionally whilst this woman is here." Modo exclaimed. Throttle nodded his agreement. The three of them went upstairs to have breakfast.

"Delicious as always Charley-girl!" Throttle exclaimed. They noticed how quiet their girl was being. "Miss Charley, what's wrong?" Modo asked with concern in his voice.

"I'm just thinking, what will happen if Sam finds out about you. She's been my friend since kindergarden, but she's a career military officer at the end of the day, as well as a military brat," she offered.

"What's does 'military brat'" mean" Vinnie asked confused.

"It's a term we use to describe someone whose family has military service. Her father was a General in the US Air Force and her grandfather was a Colonel as well form what I can remember. So she's grown up with the military.

"So you think she'll be a risk to us?" Throttle asked.

"Sam's cool, but I am thinking it maybe a possibility," Charley said, without looking at her bros. As much as she was looking forward to seeing Sam again, she wasn't looking forward to the fact that she won't be able to see much of her bros, whilst she was here.

"We'll keep a low profile, whilst she's about, and you can always pop into the scoreboard to see us, and then there's the communicator if there's a real problem." Modo offered. That seemed to calm Charley down.

Modo washed up the breakfast dishes and put away, whilst Charley went to have a shower. She came back shortly afterwards to see her bros off. "Take care boys." She said waving them off.

"Don't worry about us, we're the best bikers this side of the galaxy," Vinnie exclaimed, whilst earning himself and eye rolling from his two bros. They made quick time, getting back to the scoreboard.

"I feel like I could sleep all day Throttle exclaimed, the other two nodded in agreement. They had been up all night, working at The Last Chance Garage. They hadn't been back long, before their communicator went off.

"Hey there Mud-puppies, what took you so long to answer. Been trying to get through all night?" came the voice, one of which was sounding slightly annoyed at being kept waiting.

"Hey Stoker, sorry we were helping Charley-girl, finish her repair jobs, in preparation for her friends visit," Throttle offered. "What's up?"

"Both me and Rimfire, have both got a couple of weeks leave. So thought we'd pay you guys a visit. We'll be arriving about mid-day," he stated.

Whilst the bros were glad to see the old-timer and Rimfire again. They knew that it could prove tricky keeping a low-profile, with five martian mice running around. "we'll see you then," Throttle motioned.

"Why didn't you tell them, about the risk Charley's friend might pose," Vinnie asked confused, which doesn't take much.

"Easy, we can't stop them coming now they'll be here in less than 3hrs. We'll have to let them know the score, once they arrive.

Over at the SGC base Sam Carter, was ready to make the journey to Chicago. The only thing she had to do was attend a briefing with the rest of SG1 and General Hammond. It was standard practice for SG1 to have a briefing the morning before they all left on leave.

"Morning SG1," General Hammond said as he entered the room. Daniel Jackson, Teal'c and Colonel Jack O'Neill and herself, all said morning back. "This will be quick. I want to make one thing clear, before you all go off on leave," Hammond explained.

"And what may that be Sir?" O'Neill asked.

"Easy I do not, want to see any of you back here, a minute before you are due back," he said in a firm tone. That statement got an affirmative from all four people round the table. As they were dismissed, after Hammonds speech, as he knew that atleast Carter and Jackson, would arrive back at base several hours before their leave had officially ended.

"Carter, can I see you for a moment, please," he enquired. Carter stayed behind as requested.

"Yes Sir!" carter responded.

"Carter, I'm aware that you're travelling to Chicago, for your leave. There's something I need for you to do for me?" He asked, he wasn't gonna turn Carter's leave into a misson, but whilst she was there, there be no harm in her keeping her eyes and ears open.

"There's been some news that has troubled my superiours in Washington. Its been reported that there's possible alien going on in Chicago. I was wondering as you are going to Chicago, to keep a look out and report back, once your leave has ended.

"You mean gould activity, Sir?" Carter enquired.

"Not entirely sure, that it is, as it doesn't fit with their usually way of doing things. Someone or something seems to be destroying the city, through business means. For whatever gains, our informers can't or will not tell us!"

"I'll keep an eye out, besides my friend Charley could properly let me in on the business, if its that bad, Besides if I go as a biker, I'll get more information that way, than by car," Carter offered

"Thank you, Colonel. Don't worry about reporting, during your leave, just let me know, what you find on your return. If you need longer, let me know, and you'll have whatever time you need. Have a good break Colonel you deserve it." Hammond offered his goodbye. With that Carter returned to her office to change into her biker gear, and collect her belongings.

Carter walked into her office, only to find her three team mates waiting, to hear what Hammond, had wanted. O'Neill was especially interested. Carter only gave them the bare essentials. With that they said their goodbyes to each other, with Carter promising to call O'Neill if she was in need of any assistance, whilst in Chicago.

Over Quigley field, three mice were waiting for the arrival of their friends and mentor, Rimfire and Stoker. When all of a sudden the noise of jet engines sounded over head.

"Looks like they're here," Vinnie said stating the obvious. "I wonder how Stoker will take the news of Charley's friend,"

"Proberly the same way, as he always does," Throttle exclaimed.

Just then the ship came into view and landed perfectly. All three mice noted that the old timer had not let Rimfire fly or land, or the field would be in need of repair yet again, but they were in for a surprise. When Rimfire exited the space, looking very pleased with himself.

"What did you make of my landing uncle Modo," he asked sounded enthusatic at what he had just done.

"Very well done, Rim," Modo offered with a hint of pride in his voice at his nephews accomplishment.

"Told you mud-puppies that I could teach anyone to land a ship," Stoker exclaimed as he exited after Rimfire. "Hey where's that pretty mechanic of yours. I would have thought she'd be here.

"Charley's got an old friend of hers coming. So we're gonna have to keep our distance." Throttle said in response, as he continued to explain to his mentor about Sam Carter. "Who knows maybe this Colonel could help us out." He offered.

That just earned him a look of pure surprise from the four mice who were standing beside him.

"If this friend of Charley's is military. She could be a real threat to us," a third voice chipped in from the doorway of the ship.

Throttle knew the voice, but still couldn't believe his ears.

"Carbine. Why are you here?" he asked surprised.

"Just thought of taking some time off," She offered back. Truly pleased to see Throttle again. It had been so long since the two had last been together. Even though they were no longer dating, they still considered one another a friend.

"Besides I maybe right, if this friend is military, she may not hold Charley's friendship over her duty. Only time will tell, we'll just have to stay out of trouble. Carbine offered, giving a look to Stoker.

"Relax, Carbine, this friend maybe able to assist us. We'll just have to play be ear, and try and stay out of trouble." Stoker repeated Carbine's fact about staying out of trouble.


	3. Sam & Charley

Chapter 3

Carter rolled into Chicago on her bike, not believing what she was seeing. The amount of destruction was unbelievable. This was not the Chicago she had seen when she was last here. She wondered how the council and authorities could let it get this way. One thing she had noticed was a shadow moving across the clear sky, want she could only describe as a space ship, which was under the cover of a clock. She would have to make a note to ask for any activity once back at base.

It didn't take her too long to reach Limburger Tower, which to her seemed to be the only building in the surrounding area, which hadn't been touched by the destruction. Unbeknown to Carter she was being watched by three bikers. Who just happen to be the Biker Mice from Mars.

"I wonder what that biker is doing stopping in front of the tower," Modo asked.

"Who knows? But it seems like they're taking a tour of the city!" Throttle said

"Should we check in with Charley?" Vinnie asked.

"We shouldn't, her friend should be arriving soon enough. We don't want to give ourselves away. Plus Stoker & Rimfire will be shortly here." Throttle added. With that the three mice made their way back to the scoreboard, to await the arrival of their friends.

Carter finally made it to The Chance Garage, she had noticed it was beginning to look a tad run down than the last time she was here. But boy was she finally glad to stop. Pulling into the garage, she noticed how everything was tidy, and there were no repair jobs. She wondered if Charley was able to meet ends meet here. Before she was able to call out, a figure came running down the steps.

"I'm sure, but we're closed this afternoon," the figure spoke. Sam recognised Charley. She pulled off her helmet.

"Glad to hear I won't be elbowed into helping you with repair jobs. Like the last time." Sam said.

"Oh My God! Sam I'm so glad you're here. I was expecting you an hour or so ago?" Charley said

"I decided to take a detour, to see the old stomping ground." She said

"Not a pretty site!" Charley responded disheartedly.

"Nah its not!" was Carter's reply.

"Lets grap a bite to eat." Charley commented, hoping to turn the conversation around. She had a niggling feeling that Carter was looking for a reason.

With that both women went up to the living area above the garage to have something to eat and catch up with what they had been up to. Though Charley would never be told exactly what Carter has been up to in the depths of Cheyenne Mountain.

Charley looked at her long time friend. She noticed that Sam had a sort of look upon her. A look she recognised in the boys. Sam had been in battles. She wondered if her friend who discuss it. Also she worried, what would happen, if she did discover the Biker Mice.

"So what have you been up to, since the last time we met up. This place doesn't look like it has seen the presence of a man." Sam asked curiously. She knew that Charley had issues with dating.

"Nothing, just been working on repair jobs!" Charley offered. "Yourself?"

"Oh you know, military stuff, some research on satellites." Sam replied, not giving anything away.

"You lead the most interesting life, Carter!" Charley responded.

"I could say the same to you!" she replied back, thinking to herself. 'What would Charley say'

"Besides what happened here. Looks like a war zone." Sam asked, seeing what her friend could provide.

"Some big business man, trying to buy the entire city for his own personal gain." Charley responded. Holding back the true reason of a plutarkian invasion. "The council seems to be either in on it, turning a blindeye, or being paid not to say anything." Charley responded, guessing Sam next line of questioning.

Sam guessed that she wouldn't get anymore information from Charley. So she would have to look elsewhere. But hopefully without bring trouble onto her friend. The phone rang, and Charley got up to answer it.

"Hello Last Chance Garage. I'm sorry but we are closed for the remaining of the day," Charley rattled off, before the person at the other end could speak.

"Hey, Hey Charley Girl. Was just checking to see if you were ok?" came Vinnie's response.

"I'm good, and I thought we had agreed I was to call you!" Charley replied sharpishly.

I know! I know! We thought you'd like to know that Stoker, Carbine and Rimfire are here." Vinnie replied.

"That's cool. I'll try and catch up at some point. Though now is not a good time." Charley responded, before hanging up.

"Problems?" Sam asked, catching a jest of Charley's side of the conversation.

"No, just some over protective male friends." Charley responded, with a chuckle. At least that wasn't a lie.

"Oh anyone in particular?" Sam asked teasingly.

"No they're just mates!" Charley replied.

"THIS businessman, doesn't like to be challenged does he." Sam continued trying to see how much her friend knows.

"Why do you want to know?" Charley asked warily.

"Just seems like this guy. Is similar to another guy I've heard of, in another town. Just wondered if he was the same one. Just using another name."

"Don't know about that. But he does like to show his strength and financial power when ever he can." Charley replied.

"Fair enough!" Sam responded.

So, how's your military career going?" Charley asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Fine, two quick promotions and hopefully a chance to lead my own squad. But same old routine." Sam offered, knowing she couldn't say much.

"That's cool!" Charley replied.

They continued they're chatting till dinnertime. Then Sam decided to call it a night. Charley had informed Sam she would need to pop out, to get some groceries in.


End file.
